


Use Me

by notthebigspoon



Series: Hell in a Handbasket [3]
Category: American Idol RPF, Neal Tiemann (Musician), The Anthemic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When made an offer he almost can't refuse, Neal consults with his friends. It could have gone better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Me

“Archie wants to have a threesome with me.”

Andy's burger stops halfway to his mouth and the bite he had only barely just swallowed catches in his throat and he starts choking. Neal pounds a hand on his back while Andy gulps down his beer to try and wash the food out of his throat and it's a few minutes before his best friend can actually speak again without rasping.

“Come again?”

“Archie wants to have a threesome with me. With his boyfriend.”

It's really a very good thing that Andy hadn't decided to take another bite because he looks like he might have choked again. He does drain the rest of his beer in one go and make a face. “And you're telling me this because?”

It is, Neal thinks, probably a shitty thing to do. Kissing and telling and all that. He shrugs, swipes a fry through a pile of ketchup. It would probably be even worse to admit that the reason you're being asked-to-have-hardcore-gay-threesome-sex-and-telling is in an effort to get the person you really want to have hardcore gay sex with to try and convince you not to do it.

“Uh, Neal... I know you were the kid's first, and I wish I didn't know that much, but did you have to tell me THIS much? Just go for it, get yours, and tell Cook or something. He'd actually want to hear about it.”

 

*******

 

“Archie wants to have a threesome with me.”

Cook reacts better. He laughs until tears are pouring down his face and he's gasping for breath. Actually this is just like when he found out that Neal had popped Archie's cherry, except for he hadn't thought it was true at first and after that he'd slugged Neal straight in the nose. He'd adjusted after getting snapped at by Archie.

“Oh my god, I _knew_ this would happen. I mean, maybe not from Archie but that Colfer kid is a little freaking pervert. He's corrupting Arch when we couldn't even do it. I'm jealous.”

Neal scowls. “I tell you that one of your friends wants me to have a threesome with him and his boyfriend, seeking advice, and this is the reaction I get?”

The laughter drops at that point, and though Neal will later on deny it with every bit of his soul, they actually have an honest to god heart to heart over it. Because yeah, Neal may be NealfingTiemann and not give a shit what anyone else thinks, but he does have a heart. He's always kinda liked the kid, and the fall out from this could end up being far more heartache than it's worth. And the conversation feels like maybe he should say 'fuck it' and take the night. Until Cook opens his big stupid mouth and asks the question that Neal had been asking himself ever since Chris and Archie (but mostly Chris) had hit on him.

“What do you think Andy would think?”

“Not the fuck that it matters what Skib would think, but I already asked and he said he just didn't want to hear about it.”

“Sounds like Andy.”

But Cook doesn't sound like he means it and he's doing that weird little forehead wrinkle and what is his DAMAGE? Does he want the threesome himself? The idea makes Neal snort with laughter. He ignores David's questioning look and gets up to head out in search of food. When he sees Andy glaring at him through the kitchen door, muttering something about having fun with the twinks, Neal glares right back and grabs his phone out of his pocket.

He is _so_ doing this now.


End file.
